Rodrigo Santiago
Rodrigo Santiago is an Arrancar and the current Cuatro(Fourth) Espada of the Arrnacar Army. Appearance Rodrigo is a fairly tall Arrancar compared to the others with a heavy muscular build. He is and looks extremely strong, something he loves to brag about when he is in battle. He has bright red hair that normally must be kept but otherwise is it will continue to grow to extensive levels, equal to the length of his Resureccion hair. His Espada number is located on the left side of his neck and his hollow hole is located on his abdomen. It is a relatively small Hollow hole in comparison to the other Arrancars, however this is due to his unique ability. Rodrigo is able to wear his base Hollow mask at will, and when he does his Hollow hole disappears from his body. This is purely aesthetic, and there is still no heart within him despite the lack of a whole. Rodrigo takes the form of a late-twenties to early-thirties man. He speaks with a heavy spanish accent, though he is clear enough to be understood. Personality Rodrigo is vicious, bloodthirsty, and savage. He doesn't care much for others, and he loses even more care for them when he opposes them in battle. This is not however to say that he is of lower reasoning then the other Arrancars. He can be cunning and calm in battle, as he does not usually show the full beast of his in battle. He may not be analytical, but he will watch the battle before his eyes and make the correct decisions when needed. He is in comparison to Ulqiorra Cifer in terms of composure and thinking, though his power and fighting techniques are much more erratic. Though he has no care for others, he is not an arrogant being. He generally estimates his opponent with the utmost repsect, though he rarely believes that they can defeat him. He tends to enjoy wearing his mask, though he will take it off if he feels uncomfortable with the mask on in a particular situation. History Rodrigo seems a very composed and complex individual from the outside, but within there is not much that has happened to him. As most Arrancars, he cannot remember his time as a human; or if he really was one in the first place. What really happened was beyond him, nor does he care what happened to him. Rodrigo was in fact a human soul at one point. Rodrigo was originally known as Victor Nunez. Victor was a Spanish MMA fighter that was considered one of the best in the world, on the level of being hailed as top ten. Victor continuously won fights, with no challenge brought upon him. He continued to sport a perfect record for years, and due to that, he lost the will to fight full strength anymore. He began to lose interest in his opponents, though he never let them have a chance at winning the fight. He began to become richer, more famous, and more powerful all together. He lost interest into everything from then on. Victor was a man that grew up in the slums of Valencia, Spain. With no family, no money, and no right to a name, he simply chose one and began to fight to earn a living. The lack of family and friends caused him to lose the essence of love and care from his heart. The moment he was destined to become a Hollow was the night of his 100th win and no loss. Taking down the #1 fighter in Europe at the time in the first round, he decided to do something he never did before. Instead of leaving the ring as was normal with him, he became enraged. Subconciously, his mind and spirit became enraged at the fact that not a single fighter would be able to compare to his strength. He began to attack the opponent while he was down, not even stopping when he knocked him out. He continued to punch, kick, and melee the man out of this newborn rage. He killed the fighter that night, with his body so disfigured it never healed again, the man's family couldn't even recognize his face anymore. Rodrigo wasn't stopped, as the security couldn't hold him down no longer. When he regained his composure, he simply walked off the ring and headed to the locker room with no look of remorse. That night on the way back to his apartment, he died in a car accident in which three cars collided into him at once. As expecte from his life and dying act, he was not sent to the Rukongai District, but instea grew a Hollow hole. Being sent to Hueco Mundo as a Hollow was when Victor lost all of his remembrance as a Human. When he woke up deep in the Menos Forest, all he could remember was a single name. Rodrigo Santiago, Rodrigo Santiago ringed in his head. He didn't know who that was or what it was, but he decided to take the name. His bloodlust and will to fight only instensified as a Hollow, and instead of going to the World of the Living to find souls to eat; he decided to eat the souls of Hollows as he saw them as the better fight/better meal. His hunger was insatiable, and he continued to eat the hollows continuously. He grew stronger, but he also got caught in fights with other bloodthirsty Hollows. Eventually, all the Hollows converged into one large Menos after 1000 Hollows were combined. It was Rodrigo's soul however that stood above all the others, especially for his blood thirst and savagery. He noticed the other Menos at that point and began devourig them, one by one. After eating 100 of the Menos souls, he was able to change and form to the Adjuchas level of Arrancar. He emerged from the deep Menos forest into the long and infinite sand of Hueco Mundo. This did not stop him, and he continued to devour more and more souls with no end in sight. This was his true calling, and he felt that the insatiable hunger was a gift more than a curse for him to continue devouring. He ate more and more...1000 Hollows...3000 Hollows....5000 Hollows. He never changed levels and stayed at Adjuchas, however he never saw that as a problem since he continuedto devour. Finally, after eating his 10,000th Hollow soul, his body began to distort and change, forming into a Vasto-Lorde form Hollow. He didn't care so much for the upgrade, since he continued to devour. However, he learned of a way to become even more powerful. He didn't see it as much, but he began to grow annoyed of the hunger that nagged him as he ate. He was finally able to remove his mask with ease, and transforming himself into an Arrancar. Plot When he changed into an Arrancar, he noticed the humanoid form he was given. He used the increased powers and sword to hunt and train, eating more souls than he ever could have. He hit his 20,000th Hollow soul devoured, when he came upon the castle known as Las Noches. He walked upon the castle and saw the Towers that soared above the rest of the desolete desert. He felt powerful reiatsu's, some even more than his own. He finally felt happy that he found others of his level, and he searche the towers until he found one which was empty and closest to the next highest power level of his own. He learned that he was of equal level to the Fourth strongest Arrancar in Hueco Mundo, an Espada. He didn't care for the name, though he enjoyed the tattoo he was given as an honor. He then awaited to see what would come of his new powers and the new people he found within Las Noches. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: 'Rodrigo has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with several Lieutenant- and Captain-level Shinigami. He possesses a high degree of precision and can cut deep into his enemies skin regardless of their armor. He is highly unpredictable when striking and is able to move with lightning speed. '''Sonido Master: '''Rodrigo has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, able to outmaneuver his opponents with great ease and is an ability he especially feels proud about. His speed is the defining factor of Rodrigo's attacks, as the reason behind the high amount of kills he amassed is due to his blitzkrieg methods of shattering his opponents quickly with his speeds before they have the chance to react. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Though he tends to not use it, Rodrigo is proficient in hand to hand combat and it is very difficult to near impossible to defeat him in battle with pure physical fights. '''Bala: '''This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. He is able to fire multitudes of these in quick succession. Rodrigo's Bala is red with a black outline. '''Enhanced Pesquisa: '''The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. He can locate targets at an extremely high distance. His Pesquisa is of high quality, though he tends to not use it unless in battle. He is very keen in determining an opponent's power level before the battle even begins. '''Immense Spiritual Power: '''As an Arrancar and one of the top four members of the Espada, Rodrigo is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches. If he were to do so, his immense spiritual power would be enough to demolish the fortress. His spiritual power is red and black. '''Cero: '''Like other Arrancars, he is able to fire a Cero with relative ease and mastery, despite the fact that he rearely to never used it until he became an Arrancar. He never was aware of the power, and he began to use it to his advantage when he discovered the power. He fires a red Cero with a black outline, the same as his bala. *'Gran Rey Cero: 'Like other Espada, he is able to use the exclusive Gran Rey Cero that is banned from being used in Las Noches for the fact that it might destroy Las Noches itself. He must shoot with his index and middle fingers pointed, firing it with increased power. '''Enhanced Hierro: '''The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. '''Descorrer: '''A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and some others, to open a Garganta between the Living World and Hueco Mundo. Zanpakutō '''Dragon de Sangre '血液龍 (Spanish for "Blood Dragon" Japanese for "Dragon's Blood") is Rodrigo's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a red and black blood dragon. His base Zanpakuto is a blakc bladed katana with a silver guard and a standard white hilt. Resurrección His release command is "'''Devour"'''. '''When released, Rodrigo's entire form is changed. His mask changes into the design of an X with his eyes becoming even more sinister. His hair grows triple fold and reaches down to his hips. His entire body is covered in armor with skulls on his knees and elbows. His Zanpakuto itself chnges into a black scythe that is connected to his hand. He grows dragon wings that he can use to fly, but he can also close them and not use them in battle. Base Ability Ability 1: Blood of Fire Rodrigo can charge up his blade into a blade of red energy, that allows him to extend and retract his blade, as well as dissipate and reconstruct his sword to move to faster positions. The ability can work with his Cero, able to fire off through his sword, as well as channel other Ceros shot at his through the blade and then out. Resurrección Abilities Ability 2: Blood of the Dragon Rodrigo’s attacks become more powerful the more damage is inflicted in the enemy, though it doesn’t affect Rodrigo in any way besides an increase in attack power of his slashes. Ability 3: Claws of the Dragon His non sword wielding hand will grow claws that can be used as blades. The claws also deal more damage than his unreleased blade, digging deep into the opponents body and dragging its claws back out of the body leaving large gashes on the opponents body. Trivia *Rodrigo's aspect of death is Savagery. *Rodrigo has an especial affinity for nachos, preferably with ground beef and salsa. *Credit of Images go to Xenethis Chimera Tumblr page and any artists with its liking. Quotes Optional.